24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shipler
Deleted scene Shipler makes an appearance in the deleted scene that was intended to be the first scene of an episode that features George Mason vomiting in the toilet. Should we move Shipler from a mentioned character to a deleted character, or should we just mention his deleted appearance in a BGIN section of his current article?--Sampson789 (talk) 16:27, October 12, 2014 (UTC) : Since Shipler's name was spoken during the show, he is not a deleted character, so the answer would be your second option. It's not identical, but somewhat comparable, to the situation we had with Azara Nasir during a 2011 discussion at Wiki_24_talk:Canon. 03:15, October 13, 2014 (UTC) : Wait, on second thought, I'm not certain now because I don't have all the details. And for some unholy reason all my DVDs are present and accounted for except Season 2. Would you be willing to describe that deleted scene? 03:18, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::It was intended to be the first scene of Day 2: 4:00pm-5:00pm, so it's in boxes so that the credits could go in the black space. The first thing you see is George Mason retching with his face in the toilet. Soon you see a guy (Shipler) in a red shirt and black pants looking over his shoulder at Mason. Mason gets up and puts his jacket back on and joins Shipler at the sinks. Mason says, "Sorry, I don't know what hit me." ::After Shipler finishes washing his hands and walks out, Mason continues splashing water on his face and takes a pill. Soon, Tony Almeida enters the restroom. He says Shipler told him Mason was in the restroom, then he informs Mason that Jack Bauer's plane has been hit and that the pilot is requesting an emergency landing.--Sampson789 (talk) 04:22, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Is it a possibility that Shipler could just be someone else who observed Mason walk into the bathroom? Or is there certainty that it must be the guy who was in there with Mason. 01:11, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Mason was in there a few minutes as he seemed to be vomiting a lot and he took his time cleaning up afterwards, and that was the only guy shown in the restroom with Mason. I mean, Mason was already at the toilet at the beginning of the scene, but Mason and the guy I'm calling Shipler were definitely the only two people in the restroom until the guy walked out and Tony walked in shortly thereafter. Tony said that Shipler told him he'd be able to find Mason in the restroom. I think if Shipler wasn't 100% sure, Tony would have said something like, "Shipler saw you go in a few minutes ago." I think Shipler told Tony as a fact that he would be able to find Mason in the restroom because Shipler was the guy that had just walked out. ::::It was clear to me that that guy was intended to be Shipler, but when it comes to proof, the above is the best I've got.--Sampson789 (talk) 01:47, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::...Also, does Michelle Dessler's mention of Shipler having seen him throwing up in the restroom not count as evidence? We know that Shipler saw Mason throwing up in the restroom, so is it not reasonable to assume that Shipler was the guy seen with Mason in the restroom while he was vomiting?--Sampson789 (talk) 02:01, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::Talking here on a different IP address so bare with me here. Anyway, the canon for the site states that we can count any name used for identifying the character in their respective deleted scene, it's just that we can't count the scene itself that didn't make it to air if that makes sense. We've used that policy for identifying and listing various henchmen who's names were given during the deleted scenes.-- 14:37, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure if I understand what you're saying. Are you simply saying that names applied to otherwise unnamed characters in deleted scenes can be used as canon, but the events of the deleted scenes cannot be used as canon? ::::::Or are you also saying that in this case we can't use what Michelle said about Shipler in the aired episode (that Shipler told her he had seen Mason vomiting in the restroom) to infer that the guy in the deleted scene who witnessed Mason vomiting in the restroom was Shipler because that scene got deleted, which means that that character was never in the restroom to see Mason vomit in the first place? ::::::We know from the aired episode, Day 2: 4:00pm-5:00pm that Shipler told Michelle Dessler he had seen George Mason vomiting in the restroom, and we know from the deleted scene that the staffer in the red shirt and black pants, who was one of the guys who wheeled in the video rack back in Day 2: 12:00pm-1:00pm, witnessed Mason vomiting in the restroom, he walked out of the restroom, and then a short time later Almeida walked into the restroom saying, "Shipler said I'd find you here." Is that not enough? ::::::Whoa, apparently I forgot to sign the above paragraphs when I posted them this morning. Sorry about that. I would also like to point out the implications of the possibility of Shipler not being the guy in the restroom with George in the deleted scene but just, as you suggested, Blue Rook, a guy who saw George go into the bathroom and who told Tony. ::::::Since later that same episode/hour Michelle mentioned that Shipler had told her he saw George throwing up, that would mean that Shipler must have been in the restroom with George while he was vomiting sometime earlier that afternoon. We know this because he wouldn't have had time to witness George vomiting between the time the deleted scene took place and the time of the scene in which Michelle told Tony that Shipler told her he had witnessed George vomiting, so if that wasn't Shipler we saw in the deleted scene, then he must have seen George vomiting sometime before 4:00pm. ::::::Then sometime between roughly 3:58 and 4:01 Shipler must have watched George walk back into the restroom. A minute or two after that Tony must have asked Shipler if he had seen George, and Shipler must have told him with a high degree of confidence that he still could find George in the restroom. ::::::In conclusion, a scenario in which the guy in the red shirt in the restroom with George in the deleted scene (who was also one of the guys who wheeled in the video rack in Day 2: 12:00pm-1:00pm) is not Shipler is not exactly inconceivable, but it is awkward and it involves Shipler, whomever he may be, being very perceptive of George Mason's bathroom activity for the day.--Sampson789 (talk) 00:58, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Okay that seems fine to connect this character as you mention. The only problem I had is that I am unable to watch this scene, it had been leaving open too many questions. 03:02, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It's okay. I think I often know things without knowing how I know them, so when asked to prove something, as I realize is necessary for this wiki, I may tend to be inefficient at making my case.--Sampson789 (talk) 06:25, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Other appearances Now that we've established what Shipler looks like, I think I spotted him sitting behind George Mason when he announced that the bomb was located at Norton Airfield in Day 2: 7:00pm-8:00pm, and I suspect he was probably a frequently recurring background character for the season. He wears a red long sleeve shirt with black pants, and he has short, dark hair. Also, he might have a line. When he brings in the video rack, Michelle Dessler thanks him and his partner and tells them to have it set up and ready to go -- then the camera angle changes so you can't see the guys moving the video rack when one of them says something to the effect of yes, ma'am, we'll do that. I'm not aware that he has any other possible lines. I mention that in case we might consider adding him to the character appearances chart if we find him in enough episodes.--Sampson789 (talk) 05:33, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I just resaw episode 2x23 and I suspect that the guy saying "Okay." to Tony at the very beginning of the episode (he's listed as "Staffer #5" on Unnamed CTU agents) might actually be Shipler as well.--Gunman6 (talk) 09:25, January 13, 2015 (UTC) I believe Shipler also appears in Season 1. This CTU worker is a frequent S1 background extra (he is the person that this contributor mistook for Tony Almeida in ep16), and I'm pretty sure it's the same performer. Do others agree?--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:59, May 19, 2019 (UTC)